Red Tee Shirt
by ledges
Summary: That was the seventh time that night Blossom had listened to that message. -language-


red tee shirt

* * *

Knock, knock.

Fist against wood echoed through Blossom's room. It was was 9:26 a.m.

A bit late for her to still be huddled in her room. She ran on a strict schedule and hiding away at now 9:27 a.m was not part of that routine.

"Blossom?" A curious voice drifted to her ears, "Are you awake?"

There was a pregnant silence. "Yes."

"Did I wake you?"

"No Bubbles, I've been awake for awhile."

"Oh." Was all Bubbles could manage. This was weird behavior from her sister, short and in solitude. "Breakfast is ready." She finished and shut her door. It was even weirder that she wasn't out and about, it was unlike Blossom to be doing nothing- she was usually a very busy girl.

Blossom sat up.

The previous night she hadn't got the best of sleep. Tossing and turning, multiple thoughts clouding her mind. She was sure her hair was a mess and that small, faded bags would hang below her light pink eyes. She was up until three at least.

_I wonder if he's up?_ A small voice said. _I wonder if he's thinking about yesterday. _Blossom dragged herself from the comfort of her bed and walked to her connected bathroom. She flipped the light switch on, for a moment the light flickered before sustaining a solid light source.

She looked tired with the bags she predicted hanging underneath her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and knotted in the back. She lazily grabbed her hairbrush and began to drag the item through her long, auburn hair.

* * *

Blossom finished pulling her shirt over her head and wandered downstairs.

The bottom floor was deserted as Bubbles had gone out, Buttercup was stowed away within the walls of her own room, and the Professor was in the Laboratory.

She saw leftover, what she assumed, breakfast sitting on the counter wrapped in tinfoil. As she got closer she noticed a small sticky note was attached to the foil that read 'Blossom :)'. She smiled and unwrapped the tinfoil. The contents inside were two pancakes, still slightly warm. She set them down grabbed a plate, a bottle of syrup from the pantry, and a fork.

Blossom proceeded to sit down at the small kitchen table, as she cut the pancakes to smaller slices she noticed rays of sun filtered through the glass of the window across from her. She sighed and stuck the metal utensil in her mouth.

_Did he dream of me?_

Blossom swallowed.

_Like I dreamed of him?_

* * *

11:13 a.m.

Blossom grabbed a hair holder from the drawer to her right.

She twisted her slender fingers around the object twice rooting her hair atop her head.

She looked over herself once, pleased.

Blossom left her room and knocked on the one next door, she poked her head in Buttercup's room. Buttercup was lying on her back sprawled across her bed, rock music blaring from her speakers. Her sister bobbed her black hair along to the beat, typing away on her phone.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted over the bass. The green clad girl looked up and shot her a questioning look. "Tell the Professor that I'll be out!" Buttercup gave her a thumbs up before going back to her device. Blossom shook her head and shut the door, muffling her outrageous music.

_He's probably still in his pajamas, _she thought as she made her way down the stairs. _I bet he's still decked out in a tee shirt and boxers. _She giggled as she exited her house.

She imagined him still sleeping, his long, red hair undone from it's usual ponytail- his cap laying on the nightstand next to his bed. She could imagine his sheets all crumpled together, twisted in his legs and drooping on the floor.

_I bet his tee shirt's red._

* * *

_"Hello?" Blossom spoke into her cell phone._

_"Yo, Bloss." A rougher voice replied._

_"Brick, can I help you?" Blossom asked, shoving her phone between her ear and shoulder typing on her laptop. "Because I'm kinda busy at the moment."_

_"Tch," he grumbled, "no surprise there."_

_"Can you get with it Brick?" She snapped, eyes scanning over the bright screen._

_"Calm your ass Blossie, I just have something you might want." His smooth voice explained over the line._

_"Which is?"_

_"It's your red bow, you stupidly dropped it after lunch."_

_Even though alone in her room, she could feel her cheeks slightly tinge over with red. "Did I?" She asked briskly._

_"Yea, I thought you might want it, so why don't you meet me tomorrow at the park?"_

_Blossom removed her hands from the keyboard and sat back in her chair and maneuvered the phone in her hand. "Why can't you just come by now? It's not like it'd take you more than five minutes."_

_"Look sweetcheeks," she could already see him rolling his crimson eyes, "I'm a busy man too, I can't drop what I'm- DAMN IT BUTCH I JUST GOT SHOT 'CAUSE OF YOUR DUMB ASS!" Brick yelled over the phone. She could vaguely hear Brick's brother Butch apologize a couple times._

_Blossom rose an eyebrow._

_"Anyways," he continued, "I can't just drop what I'm doing to give you a fucking bow." He huffed sounding agitated._

_"What's so important that you can't take five minutes of your time to drop off an item that doesn't even belong to you?"_

_"Important stuff."_

_"Define 'important stuff'."_

_She could hear Brick's exasperated sigh. "If it was your business I would goddamn tell you."_

_"Whatever," she scoffed, "meet me at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning and if you're not there I'll break into your room and steal it back."_

_"Yeah, yeah look I gotta run- Boomer keeps fucking shit up."_

_"Have fun doing 'important stuff'."_

_"Have fun with whatever the hell you're doing." He said before he hung up._

Little did he know she left her bow on purpose.

* * *

Blossom strolled along the sidewalk coming along Townsville's main park. There were several smaller ones around the area however this was the easiest to come across, which made it a hot spot for meeting arrangements. Blossom sat at bench perched under a big oak, she glanced at the time on her phone screen.

11:28 a.m.

Blossom crossed her left leg over her right thigh.

11:29 a.m.

She saw a red streak fly towards her.

Her light pink eyes became a little brighter. It was a subconscious action, she actually wasn't aware that it even happened, not that it particularly mattered. The change in itself was small and not very noticeable.

11:30 a.m.

Brick touched down and in his hand a red bow. As Brick neared her he tossed the fabric to her and unaware of his upcoming actions the bow fell hopelessly at her feet.

She shot him a small glare before grasping the fallen bow.

"Nice catch, Pinky, however if you wish to improve yourself I think learning to actually catch might help." Brick taunted a couple feet in front of her.

Blossom rolled her eyes and stood up from the bench. "Well at least I didn't have to fly to your obscene room and retrieve my property. Surprisingly that brick brain of your's was able to comprehend what eleven-thirty a.m. was."

Brick frowned and shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. "Bloss did you forget that my brain is the same size as yours? I feel like I have to constantly remind you that I'm practically you but the opposite sex."

"I hardly could consider you me."

"Why's that Blossie?"

"You're forgetting the important details where you tried to destroy Townsville, on many occasions, and committed crimes for fun. It was then my sister's and I responsibility to kick your asses out of town."

Brick crossed his arms. "That was once when we were children, don't get ahead of yourself."

Blossom put her hands on her hips and looked away fighting the small smile trying to come on her face. "I thought it was twice?"

* * *

"I hope you're thankful that I flew my ass all the way out here to give that useless bow." Blossom shot him a pointed look.

"My bow's as useless as you're idiotic red cap- there's not much room to be talking." She frowned. "Besides it probably took you less than seven minutes to get here."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't doing anything."

"Like what? What were you doing? Sleeping? Or were you doing 'important matters'? A.K.A. x-box live?" Blossom shot resisting the urge to laugh.

"That shit's important!"

"Pfft, how so?"

"You wouldn't understand." Brick muttered.

"Please Brick, I think I have the brain capacity to understand." He rolled his eyes.

"Pinky, I've got better things I could be doing than wasting my breath on arguing about x-box live with you of all people."

"Well I wanna know what's so great about it? You boys rapture over this piece of machinery, in fact I've seen Buttercup play."

"You wanna know?"

"That's why I asked."

"Well," he sat down, "it's all about the thrill of winning or beating someone's ass. I enjoy shooting the shit out of players who can't play to save their lives. It's just fun, Blossie." He looked at her a moment. "You do know what fun is, right?"

"Of course I know what that is."

"Yeah, which it explains why you're so uptight and annoying."

"I am not!"

"The first step to solving your problem is admitting you have one."

She slapped his arm. "Brick!"

He laughed and she would never admit it but... his laugh made her melt. Just a little. "I'm just playin' around, I'm sure you have fun in your own fucked up, boring way."

* * *

"Thank you, Brick."

Brick gave her a confused glance. "For what?"

"For flying your ass out here to give me my bow." Blossom said laughing a little.

Brick laughed along side her. "No problem, but don't expect me to do it again."

"I figured you'd say that."

"Oh, Bloss, you know me too well." He paused, "Now as much as I'd love to stay I got stuff to do, asses to kick so I'm going to have to cut our conversation a bit short. So I guess I'll see ya later."

"Wait," She bit her bottom lip, "are you wearing a tee shirt?"

Brick shot her a weird look, "Yea..."

"Is it red?" Brick gave his sweatshirt a tug at the collar and looked down. "Yea, why?"

Blossom let a smile grace her features. "If it was your business I would goddamn tell you." With her final words she flew away, a pink streak following her heels.

* * *

7:41 p.m.

_"Why the fuck did ya wanna know if I was wearing a red tee shirt? Call me back 'cause I want a damn explanation."_

That was the seventh time that night Blossom had listened to that message.

"Because," she sighed staring down at her phone, "I was wondering all this morning."

* * *

**hi :) this is a small little disclaimer that I don't own PPG or RRB I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot, if you did I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. It would really encourage me to write and post more :3 **

**[constructive criticism need]**

**-ledges **


End file.
